Jewel's Bully Brother
by Jeff117
Summary: Before Blu and and Jewel have kids,Jewel discovered her brother who had bullyed Jewel for n he forgive Jewel?Post Credit Scene is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this is my new story again,i hope you all enjoy it and**

**please review if you're done reading this story.**

Blu flew into the hollow to see Jewel sitting on the eggs.

Jewel looks at Blu who is close and then kissing him.

Blu kissed her back.

Jewel broke the kiss and said.'Im going to go out for awhile.'

'You sure?I mean-'Blu was interupted by Jewel's kiss.

Then she flew off out of the hollow,before that Jewel ask Blu.

'Can you please keep the eggs warm?Thanks.'

Then she flew off.

Blu sit of the eggs and looking outside.

_What was that about?_Blu thoughts.

* * *

Jewel's flying around the trees looking for food.

But something bumbed into her.

'Hey watch where you're go-'Jewel froze and see shes a blue macaw,

standing in front of her.

Its a spix macaw,and its a male with black beak,brown eyes,and black talons.

Its the same size as Jewel.

The male spix macaw looks at Jewel and said.

'Je Je Jewel?'

'Mark?'

...

...

'Mark!'Jewel yells as she hugs her old brother.

He hugged her back and started crying with her.

'Oh Jewel,i missed you alot.'

'Im missed you too.'

They looked at each other with their tears.

'Jewel,i been worried about you for years.'

'Yeah,when was the last time you saw me?'

'Sence you got captured by humans,that was the last time a saw you.'

They hugged again and then broke it.

'Her Mark,want to come the my hollow where my mate is?'

'You have a mate?'

'Yeah,its a long story,lets go.'

Jewel and Mark flew to the hollow where Blu is.

* * *

Blu is still waiting for Jewel to come back.

And now Jewel and her brother is back.

Blu sat up and then kiss Jewel.

He moved his eyes to Mark with a surprised face.

'Jewel,who is this?'He asked.

'Blu this is my old brother,Mark this is my mate Blu.'

'He...Hello,its nice to meet you Blu.'Mark said with his talon out.

'Its nice to meet you too Mark.'Blu said as they shake their talons together.

'Wow,i can't believe it,Jewel have a mate...How do you two know each other?'Mark asked.

Blu and Jewel told Mark a story about how they met,Blu wouldn't fly,

got captured by evil humans even Nigel,gets chained each other,

almost got killed by Luiz the dog,dances at the club,and everything even Jewel's broken wing.

Mark was fully surprised from that story and said.

'Thats,thats amazing story i ever heard of my life.'

'Im glad you like it Mark.'Jewel said.

'So um Mark,tell me about you're self.'Blu said.

Mark looks at Blu.

'Well i am a fighter bird,and i was a bully to Jewel alot when she and i were -'

'You were bullying Jewel?'Blu said as he got angry.

'Yeah pretty much,until i stoped bullying her.'

'Mark you never told me that.'Jewel worried.

'Well yet me tell a story.'Mark said with a tear.

'15 years ago i was messing with Jewel,spitting on her,but we hear a bird yelling.

Jewel and i went outside and we see a Scarlet macaw get flew down to help

that bird,but a human jumped out of no where and got Jewel,she told me to run and then

they tooked her,mom and dad were very upset and crying,i started crying too

and then i hugged them.'Mark started crying and continued and looks at Jewel.

'Everyday and everynight i was thinking and dreaming about you,i was crying everynight,

mom and dad and i were seaching for you and you were never been found,

I was feeling bad for what a treated you for along time ago...Im so sorry Jewel.'

Jewel's crying too,and then hugging him to calm him down.

Mark hugged her back while crying with her and said.

'Im so sorry Jewel for what i did to you for awhile.'

'Its...its okay Mark.'

'No,its not okay,i been bullying when we were little.'

Jewel looks at Mark and placed her wing to move Mark's head up to face her.

'I know you're upset right now,but we need to forgive about it.'

Mark sniffed and then agrees with her.

He hugs Jewel to forgive her.

Jewel hugged him back and sniffed.

Blu haves his smile while watching Jewel and Mark hugging each other.

They broke the hug and Jewel ask Mark.

'Hey Mark,you want to meet our friends?'

'Su...Sure.'

They quickly hugged and then three of them flew off.

Mark have now met Nico Pedro Rafael Eve and their evil 17 kids..

They also took Mark to meet Linda and Tulio,

Tulio was very excited to see another spix macaw and he hugs him.

* * *

Night later...

Jewel and Mark are saying their byes.

'Mark,i hope i can see you again,you can come visit everyday.'Jewel said.

'I would love to Jewel and i hope can see you again too.

And i can't wait to see you're kids.'Mark said.

They hugged and then Mark looks at Blu.

'Thanks Blu for taking care of my sister.'Mark smiles.

'You bet,its been nice seeing you.'Blu said.

'Me too.'

They shared their hugs before Mark flews off.

Jewel looks outside and see's Mark.

'Thats my brave brother.'Jewel said to herself.

Blu walks to Jewel and then put his wing on her and then looks at outside too.

* * *

**Well thats my story guys,i hope you all enjoy it alot and it was realy long.**

**But it was good.I will get back to A new adventure story soon here.**

**So see you guys later for more storys...**


	2. Post Credit Scene

Mark flew to his hollow after having fun with Blu and landed to see her new mate,her name is Kelly.

'Im back sister.'Mark said.

Kelly and Mark are related?

Kelly looked up at him and got up to kiss him,he kissed her back and then broke it.

'Mark,i was soo worried about you,you haven't come back home today,now you're back,what give?'Kelly said while angry.

'Well Kelly,i found special someone today and we had funl'Mark replied.

'Oh yeah,who?

'JEWEL,ITS JEWEL KELLY!''Mark replied as he freaking out.

Kelly turned her angry face into surprised face.

'Di..did you say Jewel?'

'Yes!'

Kelly hugged Mark as shes crying right as Mark says hugs her back and Kelly said.'I can't believe our sister is still alive!'

Kelly's tears are coming fast and hard.

'Mark,i need to see Jewel again tomorrow.'Kelly said as she stops crying.

'We will Kelly,we will.'Mark said before they kiss and fell to sleep in their wings wraped each other.


End file.
